In dental surgery, a missing tooth is often replaced by a prosthetic tooth, being anchored to the maxillary or mandibular bone of a patient by means of a dental implant previously inserted into said bone. The installation of dental implants requires an osteotomy to be carried out, which involves the drilling of a bore hole into the maxillary or mandibular bone to create a seat for the successive implant insertion. The bore placement and orientation must be determined carefully before the osteotomy can be carried out. It is important for a successful surgery to ensure that the bore is sufficient to hold and maintain a prosthetic device and that the operation does not damage unintended or adjacent portions of the anatomy of the subject, such as the root of an adjacent tooth or nerves of the lower jaw or maxillary sinus of the upper or lower jaw. Generally, it is recommended that the implant is installed at a stable and precise location and angle and to a precise depth. Further, it is important that the angle created for the prosthetic is correct from a physiological point of view and is in harmony with the other portions of the anatomy of the subject.
Current methods for preparing for an implantation intervention require multiple independent sessions with the dentist and radiologist, often in different locations, prior to carrying out the procedure as well as a fair amount of work on the side of the dentist to prepare a guide model or stent. In addition, current methods require the use of the naked eye of the dentist to ensure proper angulation and depth of the implant bore based on the guide model and information from radiographic scans, thus requiring a highly skilled and trained dentist or surgeon.